Age of Ultron Missing Scenes
by MarvelCW
Summary: A bunch of scenes I thought were missing from Age of Ultron! NO HULKTASHA! Includes Clint, Natasha, Tony, Steve, Pietro, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Pepper, and Thor. Ships: Pepperony, Clintasha, Claura, Thane. T for Tony's language. Give me suggestions for more scenes in the reviews! (These scenes are not in any sort of order).
1. Chapter 1

Missing Scene #1

 **This fic will basically just be tons of things I wish had happened in Age of Ultron that didn't. I won't be writing Hulktasha. EVER. So don't request that. Clintasha, Claura, and Pepperony, among other ships, will probably at some point be included.**

 **This first chapter is directly after the movie ends. After Hulk takes off, the new avengers facility, all that.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Leave suggestions for future chapters in the reviews below! \/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Avengers A-!" Steve would've finished what he was saying, but was interrupted by the arrival of Pietro accompanied by Clint.

Pietro limped slightly, but was still just as fast as the normal human, if not faster. His fast healing had already taken over mending the wounds left by the bullets. He'd woken up on the helicarrier with Wanda by his side, who now smiled over at him and, breaking her new-found seriousness about becoming an Avenger momentarily, she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her eyes coming up to meet his, searching for signs of pain in his facial expressions.

He grinned widely back. "I've healed, I'm fine, I swear." Pietro crossed his finger over his heart and ran a hand through his sister's hair.

"Good." She grabbed his hand and led him over to the group awaiting them which included Vision, Sam Wilson, and two instructors who were trying desperately to look stern. But even Natasha couldn't hide her smile when Pietro came walking in.

 _Kid sure knows how to walk it off,_ Natasha thought to herself.

"I'll leave you to it." Clint waved and walked stiffly back towards the medical wing where he came from, still favoring his left leg after one of Ultron's bot's lasers grazed his right during the battle.

 _Lucky kid, all those crazy healing powers,_ Clint mused with a chuckle to himself. That "obnoxious _"_ kid was growing on him.

"-ssemble." Clint heard Steve finish as the door swung shut behind him.

"Mr. Barton!" Clint heard a familair-ish, frantic-ish voice from down the hall. _Female, high-heels, bright red lipstick, carrying a folder with the Stark Industries logo printed on the-_

"Potts?" Clint called back, turning around abruptly.

"Where's Tony? Is he okay? I saw the news. The city was floating-!" Pepper started babbling when Clint didn't answer her immediately.

They met in the middle of the hallway, Pepper talking a million miles a minute. "Where is he?" She finally stopped.

Tears welled in her eyes when Clint took a moment to catch his breath, he hadn't even been the one talking and he felt winded after her rambling.

"No, no, he's fine, don't-" Clint waved his hands as if in surrender. "He's in the-" Come to think of it, Clint didn't know where Tony was. "He's here, I don't know where he is. Um-"

"Thank god." Pepper looked relieved. "He's in trouble. Is everyone alright, are you-" She motioned to the leg he was limping on.

"Fine. Just a few scratches mostly, well, besides speedy-" Clint waved his hands again, then quickly added, "But he's fine now."

Clint led Pepper down a long hallway and into what would become a laboratory, or so Tony had said. They found the genius in question standing over a tank of metal tools and large worktables to be distributed around the room.

When Clint waved in his direction and pointed to the strawberry blonde next to him, Tony dropped the phone he was tapping away on and ran across the room.

"I was trying to call you. I haven't put telephone wires out here, I swear, that's next on the list-" Tony was stopped mid-sentence when Pepper slapped him, albeit gently, across the face, then apologized by kissing him. "I'm gonna make killer robots more often." Tony said after they broke apart.

"If there's a next time, you'll just get an extra slap." Pepper told him seriously.

"I'd better go find... Someone." Clint said with a smirk, then left them on their own in the large, half-filled room.

"So you're giving me permission for a next time?" Tony deduced, squirming his head away from her palm which was running over a bruise under his eye. "M' fine, I promise." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Next time we'll just go to Vegas." Pepper murmured, wrapping her arms around him.

"Works for me." Tony grinned.

 **LINE BREAK FROM THE PLANET OF LINE BREAKIA WHERE THE PEOPLE SING LINE BREAK SONGS ABOUT LINE BREAKS!**

"Thor, the god of thunder, lifted you off the ground, from your throat, and you're still alive." Pepper scratched her fingers against her scalp from where she was curled up against Tony on a white sofa that was brought into the new facility earlier that day.

"Barely a foot off the ground-" Steve broke in defensively.

"He's not even that strong-" Tony added helpfully.

"He was exaggerating, Goldilocks barely touched him." Natasha finished for them.

"Okay, I've decided I never want to know anything about what you get yourself into with gods. Ever again. No more Loki this, or Thor that!" Pepper threw her hands up. "I'm going to the ladies room." She left the room in a hurry.

"She's a keeper." Clint lifted his beer and took a sip.

"I don't know, I think she could do better." Natasha shrugged, then winked at Tony, who scowled.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Romanoff, you're hilarious." Tony emptied his beer and banged it back down on the table.

"Have an luck finding Bruce?" She asked on a more serious note, since Pepper was out of the room.

"Not yet, I'll keep you posted. I should get back to the lab anyway, SHIELD people never hook up the wifi just right." Tony took off in the direction of the lab.

Pepper came back a few minutes later, not at all surprised when she heard Tony had escaped to the lab in her absence.

She went off in search of the genius, leaving Steve, Sam, Clint, Natasha, Pietro, Wanda, and Vision in the large, open sitting room.

"So if you guys have your own super-squad, does that mean I can finally retire?" Clint kicked his feet up on the sofa in the spot where Pepper and Tony were before.

"Not in a million years, old man. You are not leaving me alone with these crazies." Natasha rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"Besides, Laura would eventually get fed up with you if I send you home."

That was of course, Natasha's way, of asking him to stay. And of course, he did.

 **Hope you enjoyed this sort of "super long end credit scene" of what might of happened after Age of Ultron.**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2

 **Before you read this next scene, I just want to thank everyone whose followed, favorited, and reviewed so far. It's awesome to have so many people reading and excited before I've even posted the second chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy, if you do, let me know with a review!**

"Unfortunately, even with the children in one room, and us in another," Laura waved her finger between herself and Clint, "There are only two more. You'll have to bunk up. It's just that, our only guest has usually come _alone."_ Laura giggled over at Natasha, who was building a lego house with Lila.

"Well, Cap, I guess it's just you and me." Tony blinked sarcastically up at Steve, who scowled.

"It's no problem- Mrs.?" Steve looked over to Clint for confirmation, who nodded, "Mrs Barton. You've already done so much."

"There are clean sheets on the beds, extra towels in the bathroom on the blue shelf." She pointed up the stairs.

Bruce was looking around at the group uncomfortably, realizing they'd easily bunked him with Natasha. _Worse than high school,_ he mused to himself, _Are they gonna carve our initials into a log next?_

"Is that okay with you, Brucie?" Tony pulled him away from his thoughts, patting him on the shoulder with a side gaze at Natasha as Lila handed her a pink lego to add to the lego house's wall.

"Um, yes, of course... sure." Bruce nodded, taking his glasses off and cleaning them with his shirt.

"You owe me twenty bucks." Steve whispered over to Tony.

Tony handed over Steve's winnings. He swore Bruce'd weasel his way into staying in the room with himself and Steve.

Steve smirked, then made his way over to Clint to ask about chopping some wood outside.

Laura went over to Natasha and mumbled something in her ear. Natasha perked up at the sound of a voice behind her, but then grinned and looked over at Bruce's sheepish grin.

"That's not gonna end well." Natasha replied, laughing, her attention still fully focused on the lego house.

"What isn't gonna end well?" Lila mimicked her tone.

"Nothing, honey. You wanna finish the roof?" Natasha shook her head, handing a blue lego to Lila.

 **LINE BREAK FROM THE PLANET OF LINE BREAKIA AND THE GALAXY OF LINE BREAKITO**

"There's only one bed." Tony winked at Steve as they entered the room, pitch blackness visible through the window on the far wall. It was way past Lila and Cooper's bedtime.

"I'm sleeping on the floor." Steve rolled his eyes, dropping the blanket Laura had given him on the floor.

"Oh come on, Mr. grouchy pants, I'm kidding. Jokes. Those things you're like immune to, remember?" Tony tried to lighten the mood, flopping down onto the bed with his arms outstretched, like he was preparing to make a snow-angel.

"Maybe you can joke with me after we take care of the killer robot you let loose on the planet." Steve grumbled on his way into the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him.

"Does that mean you don't want to tell each other bed time stories?!" Tony yelled after him, his grin fading at the slam of the door.

"Guess not." Tony said after the shower in the bathroom turned on.

 **LINEBREAKS! YAY! I LOVE LINEBREAKS SO MUCH I'M GONNA MARRY ONE! AND NAME IT NATHANIEL PIETRO BARTON...*CRIES***

"You're sleeping on the chair because I said so, I'm sleeping on the bed because it's mine. No questions. I'm taking a bath." Natasha deadpanned, slamming the bathroom door shut behind her.

"Okay." Bruce shrugged, then changed into the un-ripped t-shirt Clint had let him borrow and fell asleep on the large chair before Natasha was even finished getting cleaned up in the bathroom.

 **YEAH, SO I'M REMOVING THE HULKTASHA BECAUSE I DON'T AGREE WITH IT.**

 **SORRY.**

 **Anyway, I hope you anti-Hulktasha shippers out there enjoyed the scene. Also, I have nothing against people who like the ship, I just thought it was too forced and weird in the movie the way that Joss Whedon did it.**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review for the next scene sooner!**

 **Leave ideas for future "deleted" scenes in the reviews below!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3

 **So the reason I haven't been making this fic daily is just because I have no ideas. Would love it if some of you left suggestions in the reviews! It would also probably help me to have watched the movie more than once, but I'm being forced *dramatically gestures with hand against forehead* to wait until iTunes releases it for purchase.**

 **So yeah, let me know if you'd like to see specific scenes.**

 **I received a review from "Guest", so unfortunately I don't know who, that requested, "the opening scene when Clint was injured? More concern from the team during (or after the fight on the Quinjet) or maybe Natasha being very worried.**

 **So without further ado, a scene placed directly after the opening battle, and before they fly back to Avenger's Tower.**

 **Enjoy! Favorite, Follow, and Review if you do!**

"Could someone take care of that bunker?" Natasha nearly growled into the commlink in her ear, beyond the point of asking nicely as she wrapped what little bandage she had on her around the nasty-looking wound on Clint's side.

When the Hulk barreled through the forest and flung himself onto the bunker angrily, Natasha internally grinned. "Thank you."

 **-Linebreak-**

"I'll take Barton back to the jet, get the scepter!" Thor yelled to Steve before flying across the forest, Mjolnir leading the way.

 **-Linebreak-**

"I've got him, go!" Thor ordered, snapping Natasha out of her worry for Clint as he flew towards the quinjet.

Natasha gave a little nod and took off towards the large monastery-like building, flying up flights of steps, past dead HYDRA agents taken out earlier when Tony came through here. Where was he? Did he find the scepter?

She was beginning to speak through the commlink when an excited voice boomed. "Got it. Let's get out of here. The enhanced are still loose." Tony was quick to swoop down in front of Natasha and wrap one of his metal arms around her, the other arm holding the scepter as far from himself as possible. Who knew what it could do? _Besides hypnotize Barton,_ Natasha wondered, staring over at the glowing blue stone.

They flew above the trees, and landed gracefully near where Tony could see a green blob terrorizing tree stumps. "Time for a lullaby." He told her, before letting her out of his metal grip and taking off towards the quinjet.

"Hey big guy." Natasha began, approaching the beast.

 **-Linebreak-**

"How is he?" Natasha left Bruce to his classical music player and headphones next to the quinjet's quickly closing ramp, pushing her way past Steve and Thor.

Clint was laid out on a medical gurney, an IV already hooked up to his arm, and his wound already wrapped in bandages that were seeping through with red.

Natasha looked over worriedly at Thor, then turned to Steve when the god didn't take the hint.

"He's gonna be fine. Cho's already setting up the regenerator- thingy-" Steve looked to Tony, who finished his sentence for him.

"Regeneration cradle model 1. Honestly, I told her we could just use the second model, but she went on one of her rants about _safety precautions_ and stuff about how it hasn't been tested on _"real life humans"._ " Tony put air-quotes around the words as he finished, spinning around in the pilot's seat.

"M' fine." Clint grabbed Natasha's hand as she pushed a sweaty strand of his hair to the side.

"Yeah, in Budapest you said the same damn thing." Natasha smirked, rubbing her hand over his arm.

"And I was being 12% honest, both times." Clint mumbled, then his eyes shut, finally feeling the effects of the morphine feeding into his arm.

Natasha wrapped her fingers around his hand and sat next to him until they arrived back at the tower.

 _And then the fic continues into the actual movie..._

 **Hope whoever sent in the request for this chapter enjoys it!**

 **If you enjoyed, don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review to get another "Deleted" Scene sooner!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4

 **Enjoy the fourth "deleted" scene!**

 **Also, disclaimer: I don't own marvel, why the heck would I be writing fan fiction if I did?**

 **This chapter's inspiration is from a review left by grishma239, "I wanted more concern from the boys when Nat went missing, I thought the movie took it rather casually."**

 **Thank you, grishma239, for the awesome scene idea! Without further ado, my attempt at fulfilling your request!**

 **(I also apologize in advance for anything not totally exactly how it's said in the movie, because I don't own it. (yet XD)).**

"Think there's any sort of spy communication stuff she'd use to try and talk to us?" Tony asked Clint, who was standing very straight, and feeling very useless as he watched Bruce and Tony try different tracking algorithms to track Ultron's body.

"Yeah... Yeah, yeah, I'll find her." Clint took the opportunity to help gratefully, wondering how he hadn't thought about doing this earlier. He fled from the room to grab what he needed, mumbling to himself about how _he'd find her, she was fine, he'd find her._

"What happens if he doesn't." Tony said flatly, staring at the walls as if he was addressed them.

"We will." Bruce said stiffly, flipping a switch on the panel in front of him, cursing quietly to himself when the fourth algorithm bounced back from the tower's powerful signal, effectively destroying itself.

"Bruce?" Tony said quietly, making Bruce realize he was holding a screwdriver in a clenched fist, looking just about ready to Hulk out right then and there.

"I'm fine. Keep trying with the tracking systems, I need a second." He got up from his chair and fled the room, heading towards the roof for some air.

Tony went back to using different strategies, and finally gave in to just trying to track Ultron's vibranium itself. _Which he knew, would not work._

"Well done, Stark. Sic 'an evil robot on Romanoff, who's next? Gonna try to take out Thor with a killer toaster?" He pushed the toolbox on the workbench to the floor, along with the lone screwdriver that Bruce had grabbed.

 _Idiot,_ Tony told himself, _Why'd I ever think Ultron would work out?! That was the definition of a horrible idea, you just couldn't stop yourself, could you?! Stupid._

 **-LINEBREAK-**

Sometime after 3 in the morning, Clint had rushed into the demolished lounge room, where Steve, Bruce, Tony, and Thor had gathered, waiting for him to tell them something good.

He thought for a moment that he should look for them in the bedrooms, but if any of them had even half the adrenaline rush he did, they were not sleeping.

The four avengers were sitting in silence, a few drinks on a glass-covered table going untouched, besides Tony's, which had been refilled at least twice at this point.

Steve was sitting in a position where he could see Clint as soon as he emerged from the lab-areas where'd he'd been working. When Steve looked over at him expectantly, Tony, Bruce, and Thor followed his gaze to the archer.

"Found her." Was all he said. He didn't even stop walking towards the roof access stairs as he did. Just grabbed his bow and arrows, and ran towards the quinjet. "Let's go!" He shouted.

No one needed to be told twice.

 **So I'm not quite sure about this chapter, it seems boring. But I guess this is what you were asking for. Just the time between loosing and finding Natasha.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter, or have ideas for future "deleted" scenes from Age of Ultron, leave me some reviews below!**

 **Favorite and Follow if you want to stay up-to-date on future scenes!**

 **Thank you all so much for the awesome feedback on this fic!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5

 **"A scene that changes the plot a little; Natasha breaks out of the prison by herself because she is the Black Widow and can do almost anything." -shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod**

 **"Rhodey shows up with Fury and Hill, but Sam doesn't. I know his line at the party talks about avenging not being his thing, but Falcon helped take down SHIELD/HYDRA. I felt that it was a oversight. Sam should have been there(during the final fight against Ultron's army) because it makes being part of the new Avengers make more sense." -ArmyDT42**

 **Both of these reviews made me rethink the movie a lot, like seriously! Natasha can break out of a cell! And Sam should've totally been there during the final fight!**

 **So since Marvel didn't fulfill these requests, you'll find my version of them below! \/ Enjoy!**

"Natasha?" Bruce whispered, approaching the cage where Clint had tracked her signal to.

He found an empty cage, with the door slightly ajar. The lock seemed to have been snapped in half, _how did she even do that?_ Bruce wondered to himself, looking around.

"Natash-!" Bruce began to yell, but an evil laugh froze him in place.

"You really thought she'd still be here?" Ultron laughed. "Even I knew the cage wouldn't hold the infamous Black Widow for long. But I do know exactly where she is. And once I kill you, she'll be next." Ultron swooped down towards Bruce, grabbed his shoulders, and slammed him against the cold bars of the old, slightly rusted cell's bars.

"Luckily for me and her, the other guy's on _our_ side." Bruce said, his skin fading from it's usual tan color to a dark green, his body growing ten times bigger than his usual human form.

Ultron staggered backward. _Missed my chance,_ Ultron thought to himself.

The Hulk growled, then leapt onto Ultron, angrily trying to rip pieces of his armor off.

 **-LINEBREAKIA STUFF AND THINGS, DON'T READ MY BEAUTIFUL LINEBREAKNESS, GO AWAY-**

"I think we've reached a code green." Clint said from the quinjet, watching Hulk run after Ultron on the ground.

"This is gonna be fun. Wait, where's Romanoff? Banner was supposed to find her-" Tony began, but a new user joined their commlink channel.

"Find me? You took forever to follow my signal by the way." Natasha told Clint playfully. "Do you even know how long I've had to keep away from Ultron while you were playing Sherlock Holmes?"

"Can it, Watson. We've got work to do." Clint threw back, a smirk on his face.

"You two are simply adorable." Tony told them before leaping from the back of the quinjet in his suit, and flying after the Hulk and Ultron.

Natasha rolled her eyes, but said nothing. The only thing that made Tony Stark worse to deal with was fanning the flames.

 **-LINEBREAK STUFF THINGS AND ALL THAT-**

 **(This is now around the time of the battle that Rhodey showed up)**

"Man, you just had to make things weird." Rhodey said over the commlink, flying high in the sky around Ultron-bots while he and Tony took them out.

"Speaking of weird things." Sam's voice joined the commlinks as he flew with his wings over Steve, who was fighting off at least seven Ultron-bots at once.

Sam shot three square in the head, and they dropped to the ground.

"Sam?!" Steve hollered as his friend flew past him.

"Hey, if War Machine gets to be an Avenger, I ain't getting left out. Beside's I'll look _great_ as an action figure." Sam said, using his new StarkIndustries wings to slice Ultron-bots in half as he flew by them.

"I'll be damned." Steve mumbled, grabbing his shield and flinging it across a long line of Ultron-bots, which all dropped to the ground, completely dismantled.

"Man, senior citizens and their totally inappropriate language these days!" Tony yelled through the commlinks as he shot the legs off of two Ultron-bots.

Everyone could hear the sigh of irritation from Steve.

"Sam, Tasha' needs help with a group of 'um down on Branton Avenue. Two blocks to the left of you." Clint said, flying the quinjet near the Helicarrier, taking out the Ultron-bots who attempted to infiltrate the carrier.

"Do not." Natasha mumbled, flipping sideways to evade a blast while simultaneously ripping one of the Ultron-bot's heads off.

"Do too." Sam said after he destroyed an Ultron-bot that would have shot Natasha in the leg had he not stopped it.\

" _I love him already. He better sleep with a knife or so help me he'll be dead by morning."_ Natasha mumbled to herself, earning a chuckle from Clint and scared silence from everyone else.

"What?" Clint asked, still laughing as he landed the quinjet near Pietro and Wanda.

"You guys are weird." Rhodey said, crushing an Ultron-bot's head in his large metal hands.

"Keep up old man." Pietro yelled, grabbing Wanda and carrying her along the streets of Sokovia.

"No one would know..."

 **Continues into the movie...**

 **I'm really happy with this chapter. What do you guys think? I added that slightly-creepy Natasha murderer bit because I feel like Clint and Nat totally have a dark-humor they've never shown onscreen and I just think it's the kind of thing she'd say.**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review for the next "Deleted" Scene sooner!**

 **Thank you for all the suggestions for future chapters in the reviews! If you have any more, leave them for me to read! :D**

 **Your feedback on this fic has been amazing, thank you so much!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6

 **"Maybe something with Agent Coulson?" -Minerchocolate**

 **"I always felt that this movie was where at least the knowledge of Coulson's resurrection should have been acknowledged." -ArmyDT42**

 **"Could you please do a scene with Auntie Nat or maybe Tony interacting with Barton's kids? Or even Captain Rogers interacting with Barton's kids?" -Guest 13**

 **I read these three reviews, and I just had this marvelous(pun intended) idea! I hope you enjoy this latest "deleted" scene!**

"No, Tony. The red one goes here." Lila snatched the red barbie dress from the floor next to the other twenty dresses and put it in between two pink and blue dresses.

Tony put his hands up defensively. "But you said you wanted them color coordinated!"

"You're dumb." Cooper said matter-of-factly from where he sat, reconstructing the lego house that _someone_ had crushed with their big, godly boot.

"And you're impatient, arrogant, and-!" Tony shouted, then noticed Clint looking over at him from the kitchen. "Incredibly adorable." He finished.

Clint mumbled something to Natasha, who was stirring soup in a pot on the stove. She left the food to Clint and came to the living room.

"Having too much fun?" She asked the mechanic, who was leaning way back from the barbie dresses, letting Lila do all the work herself.

"I was never this annoying." Tony pointed a finger at Natasha, snapping two legos apart in his fist.

Cooper scooped them off the floor where they fell and gave Tony a curious look.

"I'm just gonna be blunt. Their kids. You're scaring them. And You and I need a walk." Natasha grabbed Tony's arm and dragged him out the door.

They began walking along rows of fences, and when those ended, large bales of hay.

"When does he have time to make hay bales? This is beyond a double life, this is like a triple life." Tony said after a while, breaking the silence as he motioned to the hay bales which towered over their heads.

"So I gotta tell you something." Natasha said, ignoring Tony's babbling.

"Something else? Okay, a quadruple life." Tony threw his hands in the air, then noticed her sober expression and became serious. "What?"

"Phil Coulson is alive." She said, her eyes glued to his.

Tony suddenly became very interested in his shoe. "How long have you known?" He asked after a minute.

"Fury just told me threw the private commlink server that runs to the farm. He's coming here." Natasha finally had the decency to look away from the genius, and ran her hand through the tightly wrapped hay.

"So why are you telling me? Why not everyone? Does Clint know-" Tony began, but Natasha nodded before he could finish.

"He told me." She replied.

"Why's he coming- Why the hell after all this time does he think he can just show up-!" Tony yelled, then stopped himself, not wanting to attract attention from the super soldier chopping wood in the yard back at the house.

"He's coming alone. He's got something to discuss with us. That's all I know. I told you first because- I don't know, you knew him. Pepper did." Natasha said, gazing back down the path to the house for a second before determining that there was no one there. She still wasn't used to blaming the wind for sounds she heard.

"I hate Shield." Was all Tony said before looping around the assassin in his way and making his way back towards the sound of splitting logs.

"Sometimes I feel the _same_ way." Natasha whispered to herself, then ran a hand down her face before returning to the house.

 **LINE BREAK DANCE PARTY! NER NUH NEE NOO MEOW BARK ARF WOOF LINE BREAKS ARE WEIRD!**

"UNCLE PHIL!" Lila hollered, being followed closely by Cooper as she ran down the hall towards their visiter.

"Hey, Lila. You're getting so big! You too, Coop." Coulson lifted Lila into his arms and gave her a kiss on the head before shooing her away to play with Cooper while the adults talked.

"So." Coulson began, waving at Bruce, who awkwardly waved back.

"You're an idiot for staying dead." Natasha and Clint gave him quick hugs, because come on, he was their S.O., they had a right to have missed him.

 **LINEBREAK! YAY LINEBREAKS!**

"Fury's got a Helicarrier?" Steve asked in awe, his mouth dropped open. "I just thought after the triskelion went down, that was it."

"Fury's got secrets for his secrets, trust me, I wouldn't be surprised if he has an army of Helicarriers. Actually, that would surprise me." Coulson said, accepting a cup of tea from Laura.

 **LINE BREAK PARTY YAY!**

"Thank you for coming." Clint told him, giving him a hug before he walked out the door, his quintet waiting for him with a woman, Melinda May, waiting for him.

Natasha vaguely remembered a time when she'd wondered whether she could go up against Bobbi Morse and Melinda May and beat them both, but now, with Ultron, that seemed like such a small thing to think about.

The quinjet took off, leaving a cloud of dust behind it.

 **I think this should've been a longer chapter! I'm sorry! I have a lot to do before tomorrow morning! Next chapter I will try to make longer! :D**

 **Leave ideas for more "deleted" Age of Ultron scenes in the reviews!**

 **Favorite and Follow to see new chapters sooner!**

 **I will try my very best to keep this fic daily!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 7

 **This scene is going to include everyone's favorite brainwashed assassin: BUCKY! :D**

 **This "deleted" scene prompt came from Musiclover712, "I would love a scene where at the end of the movie, a certain ex assassin with a metal arm shows up at the New Avengers Facility and maybe gets mad at Steve for how reckless he was fighting Ultron on a flying city of all places." -Musiclover712**

 **Enjoy! And remember to leave your own scene suggestions in the reviews!**

 _The sound of speedy typing came from inside a window. The masked assassin peered around the corner of the building, seeing none other than Tony Stark typing away at something scientific-looking at a desk..._

He punched the window in with his metal hand and unlocked it from inside. He then slid it opened, and stepped inside.

By this time, Tony was very much aware of someone breaking his window and infiltrating the New Avenger's facility. "Hi. Not to be rude, but that window was expensive." He put his hands on his lap as he spun around in his desk chair, stealthily pressing a button hidden underneath the table to alert the other Avengers of their visitor.

 _Remember, Natasha told you to stall until they get here. Hold on, how the hell am I supposed to stall an angry-looking guy with a metal arm?_ Tony thought to himself as he turned to face the intruder.

"The money for your window should be the least of your problems!" The Winter Soldier's arm flung forward and clamped around the billionaire's throat, lifting him off his desk chair and forcefully against the wall. "Where is he?!"

"What- Who?!" Tony's fingers scratched at the metal hand, but made no progress in releasing the Winter Soldier's grip.

"Captain. America." The Winter Soldier said angrily, tightening his grip around the billionaire's throat while his other hand kept one of Tony's arms still.

"How- You know Rogers?" Tony stopped fighting back when he heard that.

The door on the other side of the room flew opened and Natasha's gun peered around the corner, and without looking around the corner herself, she shot directly at the Winter Soldier.

The metal arm let go of the billionaire's throat just quickly enough to block the bullets.

Tony saw his chance and ducked down from the spray of bullets, running along the wall towards the door.

"Where's Steve!?" Tony yelled once he was crouched behind the desk with Natasha.

"With Sam, Wanda, Vision, and Rhodey in the-" Natasha didn't need to finish before the billionaire interrupted her on his way out the door.

"Keep him busy, I'll be right back." He called over his shoulder, dodging a few bullets from the Winter Soldier on his way out.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

"ROGERS!" Tony hollered before the door to the large training room was even opened.

All eyes turned towards him as he threw the doors open. "Lab. Now." He panted heavily, after running through half the new facility to get to the training room. "I'll explain later."

Rhodey have him a confused glance from the other side of the room.

Tony shrugged in a, _I'll tell you later_ way.

"Vision's in charge till I get back. Try not to blow anything up." Steve said before running down the hall, passing Tony easily. He was so distracted, he _almost_ forgot to say, "On your left."

"Wilson wasn't kidding when he said how obnoxious that is." Tony stopped all together for a second before continuing down the long hallway, giving a lazy salute in Steve's direction.

Natasha was pinned down on the ground with a knife to her throat when Steve arrived in the lab.

When the Winter Soldier looked up from the red-haired Avenger in shock at his old friend, Natasha grabbed his real arm and flipped him off of her.

She ran over to Steve. "Took you long enough."

"Bucky?" Steve ignored Natasha's comment, inching closer to his friend.

Bucky took his mask off and just stared at Steve for a second before shouting. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

"What?!" Steve looked caught off guard, putting his hands above his head in surrender.

"ROBOT ARMY LED BY EVIL ROBOT KING NAMED ULTRON? ON A FLOATING ISLAND? HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT?!" Bucky shouted, pointing an accusing finger in Steve's direction.

"Good to see you too." Steve shrugged.

"Oh, and don't even get me started on how long I've been trying to contact you. That stupid-ass tower was blocking all my transmissions." Bucky aimed his statement at Tony, who had just rounded the corner looking winded.

"All outside transmissions are blocked unless I tell- told Jarvis otherwise." Tony defended his old AI. "He is not as much of a gentleman as Cappy made him out to be." Tony mumbled loudly to Natasha.

Bucky tightened the grip on his gun.

Natasha noticed, she tightened her grip on her knife.

"Okay, both of you calm down." Steve told them, holding his hand over Natasha's wrist.

"I am calm." Bucky said angrily.

"I'm calmer than he is." Natasha said with a deadly smile in Bucky's direction.

"So, this is all super weird _brainwashed assassins BFF support group type thing,_ then? Anyway...who wants pizza? I'm starving." Clint asked from his position perched in a ventilation shaft above the doorway, smirking down at Natasha's annoyed expression.

No one replied, they just stared at Clint and wondered how long he'd been there.

"What? No one wants to watch a movie, stuff our faces with pizza-" Clint continued, but was cut off by two knives flying through the air towards him. He blocked it with the vent's metal cover. "Rude."

Bucky and Natasha exchanged a knowing look. They nodded in approval to each other.

"Am I the only one right now who thinks they're gonna team up and kill the rest of us in our sleep?" Tony piped up from where he was standing, certainly not hiding, behind Steve.

"I'll take Barton, you take Stark." Natasha told Bucky, then they split up, hunting the archer and the billionaire down until the sun came up, by which point Clint and Tony were tied to the barstools in the kitchen.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

Steve, Natasha, and Bucky sat on the barstools and ate breakfast while Rhodey, Wanda, and Vision tried to cut the ropes off with the only pair of scissors they could find. Unfortunately, they were kid's safety scissors.

Let's just say, that until Bucky and Natasha decided to cut them loose, they remained right where they were.

 **So I didn't necessarily keep this scene very serious. But I enjoyed writing the fluffiness!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed reading it!**

 **For another "Deleted" scene sooner, leave me Favorites, Follows, and Reviews!**

 **Leave me suggestions for more "deleted" scenes in the reviews! Or PM me!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 8

 **This "deleted" scene was an idea I had when I first started writing this fic. Since then, I've been focusing on writing scenes that you guys suggested! And I still have so many of those! Don't worry, next chapter'll get back to the reviews you sent me! :D**

 **Enjoy! And remember to leave me ideas for future "deleted" scenes in the reviews!**

 **This scene was something I just plain felt was missing from the movie. After everything that the Avengers had been through together since the first movie, I didn't believe that after Wanda showed Tony his greatest fear(SPOILER: That the Avengers all died), that he'd just build Ultron without a second opinion from his team. I know he'd just go ahead and build Ultron anyway, even if everyone said "Tony, no, bad boy.", but I couldn't help but wonder what a scene like that'd be like.**

 **Okay, now go read the fic \/\/\/\/! :D**

The Quinjet made it's way swiftly through the sky, the clouds parting to make way for the large aircraft.

Once Jarvis had taken over the piloting, since _he was the autopilot,_ Tony backed his seat away from the cockpit.

"J, have Cho ready when we touch down." Tony said quietly, mostly to his earpiece.

Steve and Thor were sitting on the metal benches attached to the wall behind Natasha, who had moved a bin over to Clint's unconscious form, pushing a strand of his hair away from his eyes.

Bruce had headphones on, and from the amount of sound that was escaping them, he had them on a deafening volume. Tony vaguely recognized the sound of a violin.

"ETA's 20 minutes at most." Tony promised, leaning against the cool metal wall of the quinjet, hovering behind Natasha.

"Good." Was all she said, not taking her eyes off of Clint's face.

"I thought Cho was in Germany for a _vacation_." Steve spoke up with a scowl.

"Normally, when an Iron Man suit piloted by Jarvis lands on your hotel's balcony, you don't question it." Tony shrugged.

"You didn't." Steve face-palmed.

"Hey! It was that or make Green Bean over there work a complicated cellular regeneration machine." Tony defended himself, a worried glance over at his ScienceBro to make sure he didn't hear him.

Steve rolled his eyes, but didn't pursue the topic.

Thor stood up from the bench and went over to where the scepter was being held in a metal contraption that Stark had _assured_ him was safe, he ran his hand over the smooth handle.

"So that girl? Did you get an energy read on her powers? Any sort of obvious weaknesses? What about the boy?" Steve scrolled through names and pictures of enhanced people, trying to match a face to the girl he saw. "Stark?"

"What?" Tony turned away from the scepter, perking up at the sound of his name.

"You alright?" Steve questioned suspiciously, following the billionaire's gaze to the scepter. "Something happen with the scepter?"

"The girl was down there. Or maybe the boy was, I didn't see her." Tony said, tearing Natasha's attention away from Clint for a moment.

"What happened?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing." Tony said quickly. "She was just there."

"And she just handed off the scepter as a parting gift?" Thor questioned from the back of the quinjet.

"No, she uh- She's like, telekinetic or- or something." Tony said, mentally checking off things they had seen her do to indicate what exactly her powers were.

"How do you know?" Steve lifted an eyebrow.

"I grabbed the scepter, was gonna leave, and I saw something. Something that couldn't have been real. Couldn't have been there. And then she was gone." Tony told them quietly, as if he would wake Clint if he talked too loudly, which was probably true. Even drugged, SHIELD's top agents were terrifyingly aware of _everything._

Natasha knew enough not to press Tony Stark for more details when he wasn't willing to give them up. "So she can- what? Make you see things that aren't there?"

Tony made a thinking face, "Yeah. I don't know, end of the world type stuff."

"Sounds fun." Natasha looked overwhelmed, between Clint being hurt, the scepter glowing it's sickly blue light just feet away from her, and now an enhanced who could show you your nightmares. _Great,_ she mused to herself.

"What was the point?" Steve wondering aloud after a loud silence. "I mean, I'd get it- If she'd taken the scepter while you were distracted. But she didn't... She let us walk out of there with a goody bag."

"We've gotta be careful with it then." Natasha deduced. "We only have the scepter for a few days. Then it's onto Asgard and we never have to deal with it again."

"A few days can be plenty of time to destroy a world. I've seen _realms_ wiped in fewer days than this. Staying would be a mistake, I should return the scepter where it belongs before anything disastrous occurs." Thor decided, already moving his hand toward the scepter to grab it.

"Goldilocks, come on. The tower is the most secure place on planet earth. I'll run some energy tests on the glow-stick, we'll celebrate our victory, and _then_ we'll release you and Loki's magic wand." Tony stopped him, trying to make it sound like a very casual offer.

"You're right." Thor said after a second. "But no longer than a few days." He warned seriously.

"Gotcha." Tony nodded.

The quinjet landed, Clint was rushed to the medical wing next to Bruce and Tony's lab, and the scepter was carefully placed into a safe container on the workbench.

Little did Thor know, Tony didn't ask to keep the scepter for a _small science experiment_.

He kept it in hopes of keeping the vision he saw the way it was. A _vision._ Not real. Not possible. Ultron, Tony thought to himself, was going to make sure that nothing terrible ever happened to the Avengers _again._

 **OKAY. So this one was a lot less humorous than the last few.**

 **But I liked it, so yay!**

 **Can't wait to see what you guys all think in the reviews! Or PM me!**

 **Remember to leave me suggestions for future "Deleted" Scenes from Age of Ultron in the reviews! Or, again, you can PM me.**

 **Thanks for all the awesome feedback on the last few chapters!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 9

 **These reviews inspired this chapter! \/**

 **"Ideas for scenes, about the journey from Sokovia back to New York, dealing with Pietro's death and just after-battle decompression stuff." -Aka-Baka Hoshi**

 **"Maybe War Machine interacting with Tony." -Guest 13 (J)**

 **"Near the end of AOU, where all the heroes are boarding the Quinjet, and how Cap says "Ultron thinks we're monsters. It's not only about beating him, but learning if he's right." We never see any of their reactions to it, except for Vision's distant look. So maybe a discussion among the team about that?" -Neyite**

 **So yeah, I'll sort of be bunching up all of these awesome ideas into one big chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy!**

Natasha spotted Clint's dirtied blond hair sticking out from one of the seats on the carrier almost immediately upon entry. As she rushed down the isle, she noticed another head of hair poking out, but this one was on the floor. And it was so white it appeared bleached.

"Pietro." Natasha's eyes grew wide, her voice startling Clint awake from whatever half-sleep he was in.

"Tasha'." He pushed himself into a sitting position, and grabbed her arm, turning her gaze away from Pietro's body.

He wrapped his arms around her, silent tears stinging his eyes. "I couldn't protect him." Clint whispered in her ear, then let go of Natasha as two figures approached them from behind.

Wanda's eyes darted to her brother. She fled from Vision, kneeling down next to Pietro, crying into the streams of blood falling from his chest.

"Wanda, I'm sor-" Clint was stopped by a bolt of red energy, shoving him into the carrier's wall.

Natasha looked ready to fight back against the witch, but Clint shook his head. "Don't."

Natasha dragged Clint up the wall, and half-carried him to the other side of the carrier.

"Ultron's been finished." Vision informed Natasha and Clint as they passed him.

"Good." Clint said, a vengeful look in his eye.

Natasha nodded, then continued to the other side of the carrier.

Wanda didn't push him away when Vision wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder, instead leaned her head against him and sobbed into his shoulder.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

The carriers neared the ginormous Helicarrier, and then docked in the lower hangers.

Medical staff were ready and waiting for the people who were hurt in the attack. Though Clint shrugged past the first nurse to approach him, Natasha hunted him down and forced him to get taken care of once she found him.

Thor arrived not long after the carriers, carrying a small boy into the helicarrier with him, handing him off to the medical staff.

Tony and Rhodey flew in much later, Steve hanging onto Tony's left gauntlet, with his shield in his other hand.

The three of them approached Natasha, who was sitting next to Clint while a nurse wrapped up a large gash on his leg. Tony deactivated his suit, leaving what was left of it a few feet away in sentry mode.

Rhodey did the same, stumbling out of the metal claws.

Natasha tilted her head in the direction of Wanda, who was sitting, with Vision by her side, next to a gurney with a sheet over it.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a gasp. He turned away from the group, fleeing through the crowd of civilians.

Rhodey didn't try to stop him, but he did go after him. Instead of just pushing past people, he excused himself, and though it took a lot longer to make it to the other side of the helicarrier, Rhodey soon tracked Tony down to a large open room with a floor to ceiling window along the side wall.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

"I killed them... Pietro, all those innocent people- Ultron was my fault. So's this." Tony said, his head in his hands. The destruction left behind by the fallen city was covered in dust and smoke far below on the ground.

"You were trying to help. You couldn't have known-" Rhodey tried, but even he knew Tony had screwed up.

"I did know. I knew they'd all die because of me. And I still did it!" Tony kicked a chair into the metal wall, causing the wall to dent inward.

"So what? You did something to try and protect them, to protect the world! Were you trying to make a murder bot? Was Banner?" Rhodey yelled.

"No! Banner- Where is he?" A lightbulb went off in Tony's head.

An announcement went off over the helicarrier's speaker system.

"Stark, Rogers, Thor, Barton, Romanoff, Maximoff, and Peaceful version of Ultron are being requested on the main deck. Personally, I wouldn't keep Fury waiting." Maria Hill's voice boomed, silencing all of the conversations going on at once.

 **-LINEBREAK-**

"I think she meant you." Barton barked at Vision and Wanda, limping over to the elevator.

"I can't leave him-" Wanda looked torn, looking to Vision for assistance.

"You're brother wouldn't be hurt if you were to come with us." Vision assured her, grabbing her hand and leading her over to the rest of the group.

Tony and Rhodey ran over to them, making their way swiftly past medical staff and civilians.

"This about Banner? Fury knew he wasn't here." Tony asked, aiming his question at Clint and Natasha.

Thor shrugged, making room in the elevator for Vision and Wanda.

"What happened to Banner?" Steve asked, suddenly noticing his absence.

"Flew off in a Quinjet. I don't know where." Natasha answered, having seen a large green blob in the distance climb aboard an aircraft when they started loading civilians onto the carriers. "Or why." She answered more quietly.

Clint gave her a sympathetic look, then turned to Stark. "Must've pissed Fury off. Quinjet have been pretty rare ever since the Triskelion went down. Rare to some of us." Clint rolled his eyes, remembering the large basement of Avengers tower which was filled with Quintets and other new flying machines that Tony and Bruce had been working on.

"Where's he going? He cut off the tracker before he flew the coop." Fury barked as soon as the Avengers stepped out of the elevator.

"He needs some space. We should let him have it." Natasha said calmly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Alright then." Fury said after a long pause, then looked over at Wanda. "I'm sorry about your brother." He eyed her carefully, as if assessing whether or not she was a threat.

"I won't hurt anyone. If that's what your thinking." Wanda said, her eyes glinting a light shade of red.

Fury nodded.

After a long silence, Steve moved across the deck.

"He was wrong." Steve said out of the blue, lowering his shield to a table and turning back towards his team, a small smile of victory on his face.

"What?" Wanda asked, mirroring everyone's confusion.

Tony was the only one that seemed to understand what he meant. "Ultron said we were what was wrong with the world. Said he could beat us. He was wrong." The billionaire pointed his finger at the Captain, then snapped his fingers.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm taking a freaking nap. Wake me up when we're back in New York." Clint rubbed his eyes and made his way down the hall with Natasha trailing behind him.

Wanda, Vision, Thor, and Rhodey followed them, leaving just Tony, Steve, and Fury in the large, opened deck. Besides of course the many SHIELD agents piloting the helicarrier.

"So this team- Earth's Mightiest Heroes. I had my doubts, but-" Fury began, but Tony cut him off.

"We're not a team. If this whole thing showed us anything, it's that we work better alone. When we don't have the safety of everyone else to worry about. The world security council... I've been talking about a registration act with them. At first- It wasn't even a real idea, but now, no-name enhanced people running around with HYDRA? Come on, Nick, even you know that's dangerous." He finished, taking a breath, and noticing the completely stunned looks from Fury and Steve.

"Registering people with powers." Steve clarified, just about spitting in disgust. "That's idiotic. People deserve to be free. To live their own lives, without SHIELD or anyone else pointing guns at them anytime they do something questionable."

"Rogers, what we've been doing isn't _working_!" Tony yelled back, gaining a few crazy glances from SHIELD agents.

"You're a liar. And as far as this " _team"_ is concerned, you're a traitor. Going behind our backs-!" Steve didn't finish, as Tony was already half way down the hallway, storming towards the storage room where his suit had been left.

"This." Fury motioned between the hallway and Steve. "Won't end well."

Steve didn't respond, just took off in the other direction towards the rest of the team.

 **I added a part about Civil War. I know. I'm evil.**

 **But apparently within a week of Age of Ultron, Civil War begins, so it makes sense.**

 **THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST!**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review to see new chapters sooner!**

 **Leave me suggestions for more "deleted" scenes in the reviews!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	10. Chapter 10

Scene 10

 **Look at me having 10 chapters of a fic I thought would only be a one-shot! So glad you guys are enjoying the fic! Your ideas are making me so excited to write more!**

 **The reviews that inspired this "deleted" scene! \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **"A scene where Clint finds Nat after Wanda messed with her head. I always wondered how he came across her..." -dreamhaunter06**

 **"The scene where Clint finds Natasha and how he manages to bring her back to reality." -dreamhaunter06**

 **I hope you like this chapter, you seem to be very enthusiastic about it! :D Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

"I think we're gonna need a lullaby." Tony's voice was muffled over the commlink, possibly from Ultron trying to break their communications, but most likely because while he fought Ultron his suit was damaged.

"Yeah, that's not happening anytime soon." Clint mumbled into his earpiece as he approached Natasha, spotting her red hair from down the dark hallway of the ship.

The air smelled like a gas station, worrying Clint that there may be an oil leak, and that the ship was on the verge of imploding.

 _Nah, the decayed metal walls were from at least a decade ago. Any oil that was once here must've been salvaged by now,_ he thought to himself.

He put his hand in front of Natasha's face, waving it. When he didn't get a reaction, he became more and more agitated until her eyes focused on him, instead of the bubble of space her gaze had seemed lost in.

"Nat?" He whispered, pressing his hand against the side of her head, trying to keep her eyes on him.

"-oh -ace -en -is -rld." Natasha spoke so softly, so rigidly, Clint knew she was still seeing something that wasn't him.

"Nat!" He yelled.

Her eyes flew around Clint and through their surroundings, though she could see none of it, it looked as if she was moving quickly, but in reality, only her eyes moved.

She squeezed her eyes closed, pulling her knees up around her, teetering a little until Clint grabbed her and steadied her.

"Natasha." Clint whispered after a minute.

"Clint." She whispered back, her head still buried in her arms.

"Come on." He carefully took one of her arms and lifted her onto her feet. She wobbled at first, but became more aware of where they were as they made their way into the sunlight and closer to the Quinjet waiting in the field.

"Bruce- Bruce's gone." She snapped her head up, looking around for him.

"Tony's got him. They're fine. Everyone's fine." Clint assured her, not knowing whether it was entirely true.

Natasha visibly relaxed, leaning her head against Clint's shoulder. He picked her legs up, since she wasn't really walking anyway, and carried her the rest of the way to the Quinjet.

Letting her sit on the cot in the middle of the jet, he rushed over to the more advanced commlink system in the Quinjet.

"Does anybody hear me? Are anyone's comms still working?!" Clint hollered, thinking of the worst possible scenarios, until he heard a smart-ass remark.

"HULK WON'T GO TO SLEEP!" Tony sounded much less sure about Veronica now than he had 5 minutes ago. "Tell Thor I need back-up! NOW!" The sound of repulser fire could be heard in the background, along with an angry growl from Hulk.

"Team's down. We're the only ones left right now." Clint looked over his shoulder at Natasha, who had laid down with her eyes closed. She'd appear asleep to anyone else, but Clint knew she wasn't. She was shaking and had her hand over her eyes.

"You alright?" Clint asked, before leaving Stark on his own. Worst case scenario, Clint would fly the Quinjet over the city and distract Hulk for a while.

"Collect the team. I'm- good." Tony replied a second later, punching Hulk square in the face between _I'm_ and _good._

"We need to help him." Natasha said, leaning over the side of the cot and stumbling towards the ramp.

"Natasha. He'll be fine. You need to stay here. I'm gonna find Steve and Thor, but only if you promise you won't move a muscle until I get back." He put her back down on the cot, kissed her on the forehead, and took off towards the ship again. "And keep the door locked to anyone but me." He yelled the last part over his shoulder, closing the ramp as he leapt down into the field.

 **Was the Clintasha weird? I sort of felt weird about it. I mean, I liked it, but it could've been better.**

 **I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Favorite and Follow!**

 **Leave me suggestions for future "deleted" scenes in the reviews!**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	11. Chapter 11

Scene 11

 **Parts of this "deleted" scene were inspired by:**

 **"Guest 13" and "eponineoswinoswald221b", who requested a scene with Pepperony! "Phoenix Brooke", who requested a scene with a "hilarious Clintasha exchange". I will try my hardest to make you laugh!**

 **"Pepper being in the scene at the end, and her seeing Tony for the first time since before everything happened, and she just foes BALLISTIC...(maybe even get mad at Steve/Nat because she though they knew better)" -The Teddy Bear**

 **"Laura coming to the tower." -Guest 13 (J)**

 **"I wanna see Wanda meet Clint's family next!" -Aka-Baka Hoshi**

 **Enjoy!**

The Quinjet landed less-than-gracefully on the landing pad connected to Avenger's Tower. One of the landing gears on the belly of the jet had to be temporarily duct-taped by Tony just before they took off from the Helicarrier.

"Laura and your kids were flown to the tower _personally_ by Coulson. They're fine." Tony flipped off the commlink system he had been talking to Phil on, and turning around in his pilot's seat to address the archer.

"If they have so much as a paper-cut, I'll kill him." Clint up looked at Natasha, who was wrapping a cloth bandage around his arm, where he'd been grazed by a bullet from one of Ultron's bots. Then Clint turned his ice cold eyes towards Tony, glaring over at him.

Tony's eyes met the ground, then darted over to Wanda, who was curled up in her jacket by the loading ramp of the Quinjet. She looked over at him and for a moment looked sympathetically at him, but then her eyes grew red and angry, and she went back to staring into space.

After that, the ramp opened up and exposed the cool air that was blowing across the ramp leading inside the tower. "Right." Tony nodded, then made his way quickly past everyone else and just about ran into the tower.

Natasha grabbed Clint's arm, trying to help him down the ramp so he didn't hurt himself further than he already was, but he adamantly repeated Laura's name until Natasha let him go.

"You should come inside, get some clean clothes, try to eat something." Steve tapped Wanda on the shoulder, slightly worried that she'd take his head off.

But she only nodded and waddled down the ramp, putting her arms back into her dirty, bright red jacket.

"Good job." Thor mused behind the super soldier, swinging his hammer up to his other hand.

Steve shrugged, then followed Thor into the tower with everyone else.

 **-LINEBREAK WHOOPTIE DOO HOW EXCITING A LINEBREAK NO WAY WHAT IS THIS WIZARDY-**

"Tony. Tony!" Pepper's strawberry blonde hair flew behind her as she hopped up from the couch, where she was sitting across from Laura, Cooper, and Lila. She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered something in his ear.

"Cell died. Had the comms opened to SHIELD." Tony explained to her when she demanded why he hadn't called sooner. Everything on the news was showing a demolished city, nothing and no one left alive on the ground. It wasn't exactly soothing to see from Laura and Pepper's perspective.

"You've met?" Clint motioned to Pepper and Tony on the other side of the couch as he approached Laura.

"You idiot." Laura had tears in her eyes when she grabbed Clint and pulled him close to her. She looked like she'd never let go, but when Natasha walked up behind him, Laura just about shoved Clint away to get to Nat.

"Are you alright?" Laura asked, straightening a loose piece of Natasha's hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"I'm fine." Natasha smiled, giving her a quick hug and then lifting Lila into the air and blowing on her tummy, earning a loud shriek of enjoyment from the girl.

"Again! Auntie Nat, again!" Lila begged, but Natasha shook her head.

"Later, okay?" Natasha rubbed her back with a pained expression. "No more robots. Ever again." She pointed in Stark's general direction before collapsing onto the couch next to Laura and Clint.

"Oh!" Wanda stumbled backwards when Cooper and Lila came running towards her at full speed, wrapping their little arms around her legs and looking curiously up at her.

"Who are you?" Lila asked tilting her head to the side. At the same time, Cooper mumbled, "I thought that it was Auntie Nat."

"I'm um-" Wanda looked over at Clint uncertainly. "I'm Wanda, I'm a friend of your dad." She explained, kneeling down to the little girl's eye level.

Lila looked bored, and ran over to Clint and jumped on his lap, earning a grunt from her dad. "How about you go play with the chair cushions?" Clint suggested, lifting her gingerly off of his lap and closing his eyes as he sunk into the soft couch.

Laura looked worried, but she just put her head on Clint's chest and wrapped an arm gently around him.

He ran his hand through her hair, and after a while, seemed to have fallen asleep.

"That's gonna be a christmas card. I'll send it to Fury... Coulson..." Natasha teased, getting out her phone and snapping a picture of Clint, passed out with his pregnant wife still wrapped around him, the expression on her face saying that she was afraid if she moved, he'd wake up.

"So why didn't anyone think to call me _before_ you started fighting murderous robots?" Pepper finally blurted out a question that she'd been wanting to ask since the Avengers arrived back at the tower.

Thor looked at Tony, as did Natasha, and Steve. "He said that Ultron would track the signal." Natasha said, looking over at Tony, then moving her eyes to Pepper, who glared at Tony.

"You could've called me?!" Pepper screamed as quietly as she could, also trying to keep the sleeping assassin from waking up.

"That would have been a very bad idea. Like so bad that the world could've exploded with stupidity if I'd done it-!" Tony began to ramble, but Pepper was already turning her glares toward Steve, then to Natasha.

"Now, I wouldn't expect Birdbrain, Thunderguy, or MrScienceBro number two to call me, but Natasha?! Steve!? I thought you had a little sense left in you!" Pepper whispered annoyedly, crossing her arms. "You are a horrible influence on these people." She whacked Tony on the arm.

"Ow." He complained, rubbing his arm.

"Well?" Pepper looked between Natasha and Steve.

"Steve-" Natasha began, at the same time that Steve began, "Natasha should've-"

"Shush!" Pepper put a finger to her lips, then stormed out of the room with a hand dragging Tony with her. "You're going to start handling the press." She said as the door shut behind them. Tony whined in retaliation, but followed her none-the-less.

"While he's asleep I'd better make sure he's not bleeding to death." Natasha pointed her finger at Clint before climbing over the back of the couch and plopping herself down on the floor in front of Clint, hovering over his legs so as not to wake him.

She expertly detached Laura from his grasp, and went to work identifying where all the dried blood on his suit had come from.

Wanda hovered by the door, becoming slightly more alert when Natasha said that, because she knew that most of the blood on the archer had been Pietro's, Clint had carried his body onto the carrier.

Wanda sent a red spark of energy across the room, it disappeared when it came in contact with Clint's head poking up from the top of the couch.

"What are you?-" Steve began, ready to throw his shield at Wanda, but he realized she wasn't attacking anyone.

"He's not hurt too badly. Let him rest." Wanda said, then quietly stepped out of the room and back to the Quinjet hanger.

"Do I want to know?" Laura said, still a bit shocked at the witchcraft that had just taken place beside her.

"No." Steve, Natasha, and Thor answered quickly.

Cooper and Lila peeked out from behind the chairs on the other side of the room and repeated the grown-ups. "No!" They shouted, running around saying "No! No! No!" over and over again.

"Shhh!" Laura hushed them, pointing to their sleeping daddy.

"Ooohh." Lila understood, turning to Cooper and shushing him with a finger to her lips.

"You shhhh!" Cooper replied, shushing her back.

"Shhh!" Lila insisted, shushing him again.

"Lila, Cooper..." Natasha plastered on a mean-aunt face and the kids quieted down immediately.

They scampered away and went back to playing with the chair cushions.

"Hey, Tasha." Clint mumbled, not opening his eyes. "Shhhh!"

"Be quiet, you're trying to sleep!" Natasha shushed him, grinning.

 **This "deleted" scene was so fun to write. Very hard to keep up with so many different people in one room, but very enjoyable at the same time!**

 **Remember to leave your suggestions for future "deleted" scenes in the reviews below! Or PM me!**

 **Favorite and Follow so you don't miss future chapters!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	12. Chapter 12

Scene 12

 **"Could you do a scene where instead of Vision flying in and saving Wanda, IronMan does?" -Geek**

 **"How about a Wanda apologizes scene." -Aka-Baka Hoshi (I believe you meant that she'd be apologizing for working with Ultron?)**

 **"Anything that has Steve/Natasha in it is good for me. Some bantering, perhaps?" -shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod**

 **"Extensive coverage of the helicarrier in the final battle. But have some of Coulson's team there? Coulson and Fury being best buds, Fitzsimmons helping, Bobbi, May, and Skye being at the unloading area trying to unload passengers, and Hunter and Mac cracking jokes." -The Teddy Bear**

I hope this satisfies everyone's requests! /\ Enjoy!

Debris.

That's all Wanda saw, it was just a big jumbled mess of pieces of metal, wood, plastic, and a lot of other things Wanda couldn't identify in her current state.

Suddenly she knew was floating. _Crap._ She thought to herself. Stark had failed, the core had been attacked. The city was crashing to the ground, and everyone on it, including her, would die. At least she'd die knowing that her parent's murderer was going down with her.

But, of course, she had a tendency to speak too soon. Metal hands reached under her knees and just above her arms, carrying her out of the falling bus and into open air.

She was frantic for a moment, assuming she'd fallen out of the bus, and was now speeding towards the land below. But really she was being flown further up, towards the large Helicarrier in the sky.

After mere seconds, she was planted on solid ground, inside the Helicarrier's largest hanger.

Turning around furiously, her hands glowed red along with her eyes. "You had no right to save me! Not when he died!" She blasted a red spray of energy into the red and gold suit behind her.

"Wand-" Tony yelled back, loosing his footing on the edge of the deck and having to fly back up.

"Wanda!" Vision came up behind her, grabbing her arm to stop her from doing the same thing again.

"Let me go." Wanda growled.

He let her arm go, but still remained planted between the two Avengers hesitantly.

She stalked out of the hanger and towards Clint, Natasha, Fury, and... Two very small SHEILD agents?

"Wanda." Clint dropped out of the conversation he was having with Fury.

Everyone looked her way.

"Are you alright?" She asked, glancing at the clean white bandage wrapped around his arm.

He nodded, "You?"

"I've been better." Wanda looked over at the two nervous-looking people.

"Hello." The girl ventured with a strong English accent, with a small wave of her blue-latex gloved hand.

"We should probably go-" The boy grabbed Jemma's arm and tugged her a foot or two backwards.

"You're fine." Natasha shook her head, looking over at Fitz with a smirk.

Coulson came up behind Fitzsimmons, noticed their predicament, Fitz with his hand on Simmons's arm, attempting to tug her away from the group. "Fitz, what are you doing?"

"Nothing at all sir." Fitz scratched the back of his neck and let go of Simmons.

"It wasn't anything." Simmons said at the same time.

"They're cute." Clint muttered to Natasha.

"Coulson's cute must've rubbed off." Natasha whispered back.

"Coulson, we've got a Helicarrier to pilot." Fury ordered, walking stiffly back to the observation deck.

Coulson followed him with a wave to Clint and Natasha, who were giggling.

"You know him?" Wanda asked.

"Coulson's our-" Natasha began, then looked over at Clint.

"Legal Guardian. He's responsible for when we accidentally blow sh*t up." Clint laughed.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "He was our Supervising Officer."

Wanda nodded.

"A Miss Melinda May wants you guys on the deck." Tony bopped Fitzsimmons on the head as he made his way towards the deck.

"Did Tony bloody Stark just touch my head?" Fitz ran after the billionaire excitedly, Jemma right behind him.

"They'll be disappointed when they find out who he really is." Wanda thought aloud.

"The city falling wasn't all his fault." Clint defended his teammate.

"Ultron was." Wanda's eyes glowed red.

Clint backed off.

"Wanda, you should come up with us." Natasha told her, walking backwards towards the deck with Clint behind (in front?) (of) her.

"Sure." Wanda shrugged. She didn't have anywhere to be.

Walking onto the deck of the Helicarrier was like entering an alternate dimension. People were yelling orders to each other, the ceiling didn't even seem to exist, and the view was amazing. Even Wanda had to admit, these SHIELD people were well equipped.

"Maximoff." Fury approached her, "Sorry about your brother."

"Thank you." Wanda looked down, then went over to the large group of Avengers and SHIELD agents gathered around a metal table. She took a seat.

"Hunter! Put the paper airplane away!" Coulson yelled at him over Mac's chuckling.

"But it's so-" He was cut off by Bobbi coming over and ripping the plane in half.

"You're a child." Bobbi said, whacking him hard upside the head.

"Ow." Hunter complained.

"You're team is excused. Take the Bus, but don't hurt her." Fury said seriously, handing Coulson the keys to the Bus.

"No promises..." Skye mumbled.

"Maybe a fish tank or two..." May added.

"Let's go." Coulson waved his team out the door.

"Sorry." Wanda said once they were gone, loud enough to be heard over the shouting of SHIELD agents.

Tony came onto the deck, after disassembling his damaged suit.

Steve and Natasha shared a glance at Wanda, whose eyes glowed red, but then quickly changed back to their natural brown.

"Ultron was pure evil. I don't know what I saw in him. What we saw in him." Wanda said.

"Are you going to detain me?" She asked after a moment of silence, directing her question at Fury.

"No." Steve answered for him.

Natasha smirked.

"She's with us." Clint added, sending the kid a wink.

She smiled back.

"Forgot my pen." Hunter said, Mac and him stood by the door eavesdropping. Hunter pulled a pen out of his pocket and held it up innocently.

"HUNTER! MAC!" Coulson yelled from the Bus.

"We're in trouble." Hunter deduced, the two of them rushed back to the Bus.

"Where to now?" Fury asked the remaining people sitting around the table.

"New Avengers Facility." Tony smirked, jumping up and down in his seat excitedly.

"We are not calling it that." Clint, Natasha, and Steve said at the same time.

"We should." Wanda shrugged.

Natasha and Steve shared a look. _At least they aren't trying to kill each other anymore._

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Favorite and Follow!**

 **Leave me suggestions for future "deleted" Age of Ultron scenes in the reviews or DM me!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


End file.
